Raindrops on roses
by HollyVanDerBerg
Summary: Past mistakes created a path that led to each other's heart and soul. Three-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for one of my best friends! She took time to read some of my stories. Thanks ' Green Chicken'/ 'Midget'. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl.

Fire. Burning passion as each touch consumed him. Thoughts were racing in his head. Her lips were driving him crazy, made him dizzy. Vanessa had been a mistake and Serena felt merely like a long-forgotten promise. As for all the others, they were vague souvenirs, pictures to throw away from the scrapbook of his writer's life. He was on cloud nine, litterally. Never in a life time would he have imagined being here, here with her, with her in his arms. Not enough words to describe what he felt, too much feelings to sort. His heart was beating fast, faster than ever, maybe even faster than humanly possible. He was one hundred pourcent sure he was dead. It couldn't be real- he _knew_ it couldn't. When would he wake up? If he could help it, he never would. But then it was all over. Her lips were gone, her fingers were back on her hips.

'' Dan'' Blair breathed. He couldn't believe it. She said his name. Not Cabbage Patch, not Humphrey, _Dan._ He wanted to hear her say it again. _Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan._He wanted her to write it, to say it, no_ moan _it. He wanted her, his precious porcelain doll.

'' Blair'' he whispered back. Her name sounded sweet and it tingled on his bruised lips. He wanted to tell her he loved her, because he did. God knew he did.

'' This kiss will change everything, won't it?'' she asked, a small smile lit up her already gorgeous face. He wanted her to smile like that forever, to never stop smiling. He'd never make her cry, he promised himself at this moment. Crying would make her lose that bright smile of hers.

'' Only if you want it to change. '' He wanted to scream _'Yes'._ Scream it on top of everyroof, write it on every walls, in every magazines. But Blair was a Princess, he was only the Pauper. She was the one that, in the end, would seal or not their destiny.

'' I think that's a chance I'm willing to take. '' And then, he kissed her. At this moment, everything was irrelevant. She was the only one that mattered. So maybe that's why he didn't see Serena and Chuck standing behind her with angst plastered on their face.

**It's short but if you want me to continue, I will. **

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone.**

**Le schtroumpf cancaneur was nice(note the sarcasm) enough to tell me I put the wrong category. I accidently put FRENCH instead of ENGLISH. It was just a mistake! Give me a break!**

**This chapter was also written for my favorite Midget 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. If I have mistakes, don't bother telling me!**

Crawling, he felt like crawling, like hiding. Hiding away from her eyes. Those chocolate brown orbs staring at him, looking _through _him, slowly taking every pieces of his soul. He was melting thanks to her warm stare. It was getting warmer, making sweat roll down from my forehead, passing by his nose to finally end on his chin. Concern was plastered on her angelic face as she tore her eyes away from me.

'' Chuck, I...I can explain''

'' Really, now?''

His expression was almost scary. He had clearly drunk a couple of glasse of alcohol and Dan could see his face turning a rich, red color. It stung a bit to see his angel looking at _him_, the man who had taken his sister's innocence, with such longing, like she was apologizing for her act. Did she regret it? Would she go back to Chuck now?

Fire. Not the type of fire he felt for Blair. No, it was the type of fire that consumed him, brought him to pieces. He was shattered.

'' Blair, I think you should talk with Chuck...in private.'' Serena spoke the last part looking at him as if he would cause a scene, as if Dan, _her ex-boyfriend_, would act on impulses. Blair walked out of the room followed closely by Chuck.

He was alone with Serena. He felt she had her own opinion on his relationship with Blair.

'' Dan'' Her icy stare made him shiver like never before. She wasn't the sweet girl he once met, she was now only a pale copy of what she once was.

A noise. That's what he heard as Serena was about to talk. A noise. The kind of noise that could, and probably would, change his life.

**Review!**

**Next one will be LONGER(hopefully)**

**What do you think will happen?**


	3. Chapter 3

**What can I say? Sorry for the long wait?  
So basically, I stopped watching Gossip Girl somewhere during season 4 and left this story to die. Yesterday, I felt like writing something and I thought I should come back to this story.**

**Forget what I wrote last chapter about not correcting my mistakes: you can do it (there are so many of them!). Please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any cast and crew members. I do not own the quote by Tennessee Williams. Thanks.**

_Crack. Bonk._  
Crack. Like the sound of the impact made by bare knuckles on a nose or a cheekbone. Bonk. Like the sound of knees hitting a wooden floor. Crack. Like something breaking beyond mending, shattering into pieces. Whether the sound was made by a body or an object, he didn't know, he was afraid to know.

Serena lost her icy look as Dan and she shared a knowing look as they both ran up the stairs breathing heavily. The fear of what he might find at the top of the stairs drove him mad. ''_Time is the longest distance between two places_. But why did it take so long to climb penthouses' stairs?'', he thought.

As his foot hit the luxurious cheery floor, his eyes met hers for half a second in a twirl of chocolate. The scene before him resembled one from one of those movies Blair and he liked to watch from their bed while commenting every scene, every artistic decision on the phone. It was both breathtakingly dramatic and beautifully sad. Chuck was sitting on Blair's bed, the dark blue sheets matching his expensive suit. In all her glory, Blair was standing up by the door, smirking at Chuck's wan expression. Dark red roses laid on Blair's bedroom floor. A broken vase rested in the middle of the mess and scattered shards of glass drew a constellation on the floor. It was almost comical. Almost.

''Blair?'', Dan asked tentatively. ''Is everything alright?''

She nodded and her mouth shaped itself into a beautiful, pearly white smile that took his breath away every single time. Her makeup was still intact and he was glad. Not because she needed to wear any – although she would probably not believe him if he mentioned it to her – but because it meant that she hadn't been crying.

Blair turned back to Chuck and, as the true Queen B she was, ordered him to quit her room and to take Serena with him.

''Blair, I'm your best friend. Tell me what happened. Please?'', pleaded Serena, which reminded everyone that she was in the room as well.

'' Chuck can fill you in on the details in his limo. I'll see you tomorrow.''

Sighing, Serena exited the room, Chuck following her in tow, stumbling as he did. They both paused at the door to apologize more or less heartedly which made Dan wonder what really happened with Chuck.

Once the elevator's doors were shut closed, they were all alone, just the way he liked it. Blair pulled him to the bed, side stepping the mess which he figured Dorota would probably be cleaning later. She looked at him and he was lost, once again, in the depth of her warm eyes.

''You probably want to know what happened.'', she sighed. '' He asked me what I was doing with you and I told him the truth.'', she paused dramatically. ''That it was none of his business. He got angry and I just…broke the vase. I don't know what took over me.''

'' You like drama'', he laughed, ''and that was a perfect movie moment. Audrey would be proud.''.

She beamed at him and Dan had to remind himself that, although Blair was perfect, perfect for him, she wasn't used to him complimenting her.

''Speaking of, are you in the mood to watch Breakfast at Tiffany's?'', he asked, knowing it was her favorite movie and it would never fail to cheer her up.

She moved closer to him to be able to stare into his eyes. '' I think I have something else in mind that could include breakfast in a foreseeable future.'', she purrs.

He thought about the fact that his father was probably waiting for him at home - although he was of age and could do what he wanted whenever he wanted as long as it wasn't illegal- and found that he couldn't care less as he whispered to Blair the most eloquent words he could muster at the moment, ''Oh really? May I be enlightened?''

They knew they should talk more about what happened because they both knew that leaving things unspoken was what caused most of the drama on the Upper East Side but they both couldn't seem to care as they pressed their lips against each other's.

That night, as the rain hit the windows, Dan figured out that Chuck's suit wasn't the only one that matched Blair's sheet and that his princess was more than eager to say his name. To him, happiness smelled of rain and roses.

_Raindrops on roses_.

**So, it's only going to be a three-shot since it took me forever to actually write part 3. Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW. Check out my other stuff too if you want .**


End file.
